Divine Sin
by ThatOneGirlBailey
Summary: Hermione and Draco haven't had the easiest friendship. But Hermione knows she is supposed to be connected to him. She doesn't know why, but she knows she has to be close to him. What happens when a past experience brings them closer than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is not a first chapter, this is an Author's Note to just clear up a few things. (:**  
**This is a story from Hermione's POV. I won't really go into details that the book/ movies did because that is a different story that has already been told and that we all know. (:**  
**The first 5 chapters will represent Years 1-5, then the story will continue at a slower pace. I plan on posting quite often. This is my first published story and I am a little nervous. :/ However, I have not come across a fic quite like this one. Again, the storyline from the books/movies will not be described as all of you know those stories already. **  
**Thank you SO much for taking the time to read this and goodness me please dont let this first Author's Note detour you from reading on. Please review!**  
**THANK YOU.**  
**~ThatOneGirlBailey**


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on him. It was on the train to Hogwarts and I had been in my compartment reading when a boy named Neville Longbottom had asked for my help finding his frog. I was asking every compartment if they had seen it and I was just about to give up. But then I saw him. Everything about him looked pure and pristine, almost angelic in a way. His alabaster skin seemed to glow against the dark fabric of the seat and his white-blonde hair was pushed back away from his face. And his eyes, pools of molten silver.

I remember wondering if he was a god or something. He was constantly on my mind from that moment on. Who was he? Was he in the same year as me? Was he a muggleborn or did he come from Wizard parents?

I saw him again at the sorting. He was in the same year as me, after all. His name was Draco Malfoy. I smiled slightly to myself. He definitely came from wizarding parents with that name. The hat put him in Slytherin. I had hoped that I would be put there with him so that I could maybe befriend him, but no. I was put in Gryffindor, along with the red-headed boy Ron Weasley and Harry Potter that I had also met on the train.

The next time I saw him I was heading to the library to study. He was perched over a book, his brow furrowed. His hair was poking out in all different directions like he had his hands through it a few too many times. I took a deep breath and walked up to the table.

"May I sit here?" I asked quietly.

He jumped and his eyes shot up to mine. "You scared me!" he whispered heatedly. Was he going to be angry with me? "But yes, you can sit down. Though there are other tables that are empty." He said as he reached across and picked up spare parchment and books that covered part of the table.

"I know, but I'm Hermio-"

"I know exactly who you are. You're Hermione Granger, muggleborn, Gryffindor and smartest witch this school has seen in a long time." He responded quickly.

I blushed. "You're Draco Malfoy."

"Yes I am. Pureblood. My father is Lucius Malfoy. He's a-,"

"Governor for the school!" I finished, then scolded myself silently. I wasn't going to make any friends if i kept being a know-it-all. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted." I muttered, opening my book.

"Hey. It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it." He smiled at me.

We sat all night, talking about everything we could think of. I asked him questions about growing up in the wizarding world and he asked me about Muggles. We studied together easily. He was very easy to be around. But sooner than I would have liked, Madame Pince came to shoo us before curfew.

"Hey, Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we not mention this to anyone? My friends in Slytherin...they don't think it's cool to study and they would have my neck for being friends with someone from a rival house." He grinned and I laughed.

"It will be our secret." I responded, laughter mixing with my voice.

"Are you coming back?" He asked me. "To the library?"

"Every night." I assured him.

"I'll be seeing you then." He responded and we parted ways.

Every night we met in the library, but we never ran out of things to talk about. He matched my intelligence well. He knew what he was talking about. We discussed, debated, laughed. Sometimes we didn't even talk. We would just sit there and do our homework just enjoying each others company.

One day coming out of Charms he pulled me into an empty classroom. I frowned at him, "What are you doing, Draco?"

"'Mione, we need to talk. We can't study together anymore." He said quietly.

I was stunned. "And why not?" I asked.

"My friends found out. They keep making fun of me and threatening to tell my father." He was staring at his shoes, shifting from foot to foot.

I gave a dry laugh. "Because I'm a Gryffindor? Is house rivalry really that-,"

"No. Not because you're a Gryffindor. Because you're a muggleborn." He interrupted. "I'm sorry." He said quickly and left.

I ran out, tears streaming down my face. How dare he? He and his friends were no better than me just because they were born from wizard parents. Draco had said it himself. I was the brightest witch of this age. I bumped into Ron who was talking about some girl.

This was the worst Halloween ever. I pushed into the girl's bathroom and locked myself in a stall to cry. Now, I was back to having no friends. I spent the rest of the day in the stall and skipped the feast, but I decided it was time to go back to the common room. I heard a loud boom from outside. Then I gasped as a huge Mountain Troll came plundering in. This was it. I was going to die and I hadn't even made it halfway through my first year of being a witch. I dove into a stall and hunkered down. Before I knew it Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were pulling me out of the rubble.

"Y-you guys s-saved me." I said shakily.

"Well, we weren't going to let you die." Ron answered.

The three of us were inseparable friends from then on. It was easier having friends in my House anyways. I didn't need bloody Draco Malfoy as a friend.

Christmas came and went and then the snow started melting and birds started chirping again. Draco and I had not made up. I caught him staring at me, or smiling when I answered a question in class. I would glare at him or sneer.

I hadn't been to the library since I had stopped coming with Draco, but I needed to tonight. I told Harry and Ron I would see them later and headed off. I breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't there. I set to work at my favorite table.

"May I sit here?" A voice said.

I jumped in fright and my hand flew in my heart. "Draco. You scared me."

"Sorry, 'Mione. But can I?" He asked, his hand on the back of a chair.

I pursed my lips. "I suppose, but I've got a lot to do so please don't bother me." I snapped.

He sat down quietly and opened his book but I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it, but he was burning holes in my face with those eyes. I sighed and lifted my eyes to meet his. We sat like this for a long time. I refused to speak to him first.

"'Mione." He said softly, "I am so sorry-," He started.

"Save it, Draco. It's done." I said harshly. He flinched.

"I have come here every night since before Christmas to try to catch you so I could apologize. I was stupid." He whispered.

"Maybe you should have just pulled me into another empty classroom." I spat.

"I just wanted to talk to you quickly! That's the only reason I did that!" He defended.

"Malfoy. It's done. I'll always be a muggleborn...or as your friends enjoy calling me when they think I can't hear...a mudblood." I sneered. He looked stunned. I smiled bitterly, "Oh yes, Malfoy. I hear you and your little friends. And I know what it means. Don't worry. You don't have to be around me and my dirty blood anymore." I was almost yelling now so I slammed my book shut and stuffed it into my bag.

I left quickly and I could hear him yelling for me to come back, to wait. I sighed as a tear streaked down my face. He wasn't worth it.

The rest of the year passed with him trying to catch my attention, to apologize, but I continued to hold my grudge. I don't forgive easily. Harry and Ron were the best friends I could ask for. They never judged me for who I was.

Before I knew it, it was the day to board the Hogwarts Express. I sighed as I packed everything up and took it to the Great Hall. I was standing and waiting for Harry and Ron when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find those grey eyes meeting mine. I started to turn back around but he grabbed my arm.

"I just wanted to give you this," he muttered, handing me a letter. "Please read it. Please." His eyes looked pained as they searched mine.

"Draco? Where did you go?" A voice called.

"Bye, 'Mione." He said and Slipped away into the crowd.

I tore open the envelope.

_Hermione,_

_I know you hate me and I cannot stress how much I hate myself for allowing my friends to bully me out of my friendship with you. You were a better friend than any of them. You don't understand how much influence my father has over me... I know this isn't much. I know I've said it all before, but please forgive me. I miss you everyday. If you ever forgive me, please write me. I would love nothing more._

_Love,_  
_Draco_

I sighed and shoved it into my bag, just in time for Harry and Ron to find me and for us to board the train. I already couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't remember how many owls he sent me that summer, or how many times I started writing him. Every time I tried to sit down and write him, a new wave of anger or self-consciousness. Each letter said something different but had the same message; Forgive me. I miss you. I couldn't decide if the friendship was worth the trouble or the risk of rejection again.

This year, my parents accompanied me to Diagon Alley to retrieve the items that I would need for the coming school year. Mr. Weasley was ecstatic to meet my parents, to say the least. He shook their hands vigorously then immediately launched into a series of questions. My parents were nervous but soon loosened up, happy to be welcome by the Weasleys. I got to see Harry and Ron, which was very pleasing. I had missed them all summer, after all.

Subconsciously I was looking for Draco. Every time I caught myself doing it, I gave myself a silent scold. I didn't even want to see him, the snobby little boy. But continually I searched until finally my eyes fell upon his bright blonde head in the crowded bookstore. I picked my way through the crowd, growing closer to him steadily. When I finally broke through the crowd and found him, I saw his father, Lucius. Tall, lean and equally as pale with long, flowing white hair down his back. He was talking to Draco.

"Honestly, how can they let this filth in? I can smell the dirty Muggles from all the way over here. Do you see that Draco? There is no lower disgrace than being a blood traitor. Do you hear me?" He said to his son. I watched Draco's face contort in disbelief.

"Father? Why do you hate Muggles? What's so bad about them? Their just like us, just without magic."

"Do not talk back to me boy! What I say you listen to, understand?" Lucius bellowed, though it was not easily heard by many over the roar of the store.

Draco flinched and nodded. My heart softened for the boy. It was true, what he was saying, about not wanting to listen to his father. I sighed and turned away from the scene. I didn't want to witness this anymore.

That night when I got home I decided to owl Draco. My parents had decided to get an owl so that I could communicate with my friends. I was so pleased. His name was Onyx and he was pitch black but in the sunlight you could see the purples, greens and teal in his feathers. I sat at my desk, fingers pulling at the roots of my hair. I sighed. What would I even say to him? I picked up my quill and let it come out on the parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_Forgive me for being so bitter and having it take this long to come to my senses. I was hurt. You were my first and only friend at Hogwarts and then I lost you. I hope you can see where I am coming from. I looked for you at Diagon Alley but you must have gone a different day. I miss you. Now, I have forgiven you, but will you forgive me? I surely hope so. I am so sorry, Draco._

_Love, _  
_Hermione_

I sighed and folded it up, giving it to Onyx. He flew away into the night, and I watched him grow into a tiny dot and disappear in the stars.

There was only a week until term started and I was ready for it to begin. My parents were sad to see me go, as always but I told them now that I had Onyx that I would owl them and that they could send letters back with the owl.

The days flew by until it was the night before I would leave on the Hogwarts Express. I was checking my list for the fourth time when I heard a tapping on my bedroom window. It was Draco's beautiful eagle owl. I was nervous to open the letter which was thin and didn't seem to contain much. I opened the window and gave the owl a treat, asking it to stick around for a moment for when I wanted to reply. I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Granger-_

_We are not and will never be friends. I will not allow my name to be tarnished by association with yours. Please do not owl my house again and do not approach me at school. I would rather not be seen in your vicinity._

_Malfoy_

I stared at the letter in shock, tears free-flowing down my face. I swiped them away with the back of my hand and tore the letter up. "Shoo. Get out of here." I yelled at his owl, who hooted angrily at me.

How dare he? How DARE he? I was enraged. I had finally gotten the guts to forgive him thanks to that scene at Flourish and Blotts. Maybe he had seen me come out of the crowd and had done it to try to win me over, just so he could hurt me again. I cried and screamed into my pillow. I was never going to forgive that little rat again.

I boarded the train without Harry and Ron the next day. They probably would talk endlessly of their summers but, I didn't want to talk about much of anything.

Term began and I fell easily into the pace of schoolwork. Wake up, Breakfast, Lessons, Lunch, Lessons, Dinner, Homework. Thats how it went everyday and I enjoyed it. The homework kept my mind from straying back to...HIM. I was doing very well until one day Ron and I were going to watch Harry at quidditch practice. That was until the Slytherin team showed up, boasting about their new brooms. Draco was the new seeker and I blushed when I thought about how good he looked in the deep emerald robes. That was definitely not how I wanted to feel. So I decided to be sassy.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, " I said loudly, glaring at him. "They got in on pure talent."

"Nobody asked for your opinion," He retorted, then, decided it wasn't rude enough and added, "You filthy little mudblood."

Ron tried to hex Draco but I was too much in shock to realize and stop him. I had heard his friends and his father say that word, but I never would have thought he would have called me that. I trusted him. Halfway to Hagrid's it hit me and once again I shed tears for the boy I had once thought was angelic.

I busied myself further after that incident. There were strange things happening at Hogwarts, Harry could speak parsel tongue and now I was brewing Polyjuice Potion to help find who the Slytherin's Heir was. Harry and Ron suspected Draco, and I was not stopping them. I didn't know who he was anymore. I didn't know if I had ever known the real Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned out to not be the Heir and I secretly breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how much I hated him, I didn't want it to be him. I spent a couple weeks in the hospital wing after the Polyjuice Potion didn't work out for me.

The days continued to melt by, just like the frost on the flowers. More and more people were getting petrified by this mystery terror that was haunting Hogwarts.

One night at supper, Harry and Ron were discussing who or what it could possibly be when it hit me.

"I-I'm sorry. I've got to go to the library!" I said, jumping up and sprinting out of the Great Hall. I had figured it out! A basilisk. That's what the monster was. Harry could hear it because he's Parsel Tongue. I tore into the first magical creatures book I found and tore out the page. How was it getting around where nobody was seeing it? Plumbing...pipes! I jotted down a note at the foot of the page. I opened my bag and dug out a mirror. I would be checking around corners from now on. Rather be petrified than dead. I checked around every corner before turning when suddenly...darkness.

Thats all I remember of my second year until the End of Year Feast. I had been petrified! But Harry and Ron had figured it out. I was so proud of them. They had used my clues. I was sad to see Hogwarts go this year, as I hadn't seen as much of it as I would have liked. And as I boarded the train I made eye contact with a certain pale-faced boy who had left me a chocolate frog on my bedside table while I was in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I know that this chapter is kind of short but Hermione was petrified for some of the year and these first few chapters are just to clear up Hermione and Draco's history, if that makes sense. Please read and review! I would like to give a HUGE thank you to my first ever reviewer on my first ever story. JasperWhitlockIsTheStud is an absolutely wonderful person. Thank you. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron went to Egypt with his family during the summer break before third year. I went to France with my mum and dad and poor Harry had to stay with his aunt and uncle. They were horrific people, really. I had not corresponded with Draco and good riddance. Thinking back it was a doomed friendship to begin with. Slytherin and Gryffindor were like fire and gasoline.

After returning home, I made plans to go stay with Ron when his family got back and we would all go to Diagon Alley together. My parents had grown used to my absence and didn't hurt as much when I left. I continually reminded them that I was only an owl away.

Mr. Weasley came to get me. He could apparate into my parents backyard without being seen and I could go side-long apparation. He arrived promptly at 3 pm one afternoon. He was happy to see my parents again but I was impatient to leave. I had missed Ron and Harry, even though it seemed as though I ws constantly bickering with Ron.

We left an hour later, much to my dismay, and as soon as we appeared it felt as though I was hit by a very affectionate truck.

"Hermione, dear! So lovely to see you." Molly said enthusiastically, giving me a final squeeze. She ran her hand through my honey coloured hair that was streaked with gold from the French Sun. "Did you do something to your hair, dear?" she inquired.

I blushed slightly. "Over the summer I discovered Sleekeasy's Hair Potion." I self consciously ran a hand through my soft waves. I had learned to tame it down. I was almost 14 now and I needed to be more conscious of how I looked. I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Well you look absolutely lovely, dear." Molly said, patting me on the shoulder. "Come on now. You'll be staying in one of the upstairs rooms, across from Fred and George." She instructed, leading me into the house. Fred was looking at me intently and I blushed under his gaze. I held a crush for Fred Weasley, no matter how hard I tried to see him as a brother. But it was a silly crush, a first one. I always held a soft spot for the prankster twin.

As soon as I settled in, it seemed we were leaving to go and stay at The Leaky Cauldron. While in Diagon Alley I decided to get an animal. Onyx stayed in the Owlery and I wanted something to sleep with me. I fell in love with a ginger cat named Crookshanks. Ron hated him, which made me love the ball of fur even more.

Ron and I were bickering later that day over Crookshanks and Scabbers' relationship.

"The beast wants to kill Scabbers!" Ron squeaked, issuing an exagerrated eye roll from me.

"Ron, get real-"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, looking past my head to the steps of the Leaky Cauldron.

I whipped around to find my bestfriend. "Harry!" I said, beaming.

Once we were reunited, we were once again inseperable. A trio that was well known by now. We spent the rest of the summer together and the days melted by. It was time to board the train back to Hogwarts.

As usual I saw the pale boy on the platform. I felt my stomach flutter as I saw him move. He had grown taller. he probably stood at 5'9", making me feel tiny at only 5'2". His face had matured ever so slightly and his body looked as though the muscle had hardend, making his body lean and lanky.

"Hermione, come on." I heard Ron yell, snapping me out of the trance. I blushed and turned on my heel forcing thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of my head. We picked a compartment that was occupied only by a new teacher. Harry and Ron were talking anxiously about Sirius Black, but my thoughts were wandering to a certain Slytherin I couldn't stand.

Why was I even allowing him time? I was nothing to him and he had made that abundantly clear. But why had he left me a chocolate frog while I was petrified? He had signed it "Love, Draco." What the bloody hell did that even mean? I pondered this the entire way to school and even after. By the end of it all I had concluded nothing except that Draco Malfoy was the biggest arse hole I had ever known, and that I missed him. This was a ridiculously deadly mixture.

The feast was wonderful and took my mind off of Draco for a while. We all headed towards the common rooms.

"Hey. I'm going to walk around for a little while, " I said suddenly to Harry and Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, exchanging a confused look with Ron.

"I'll just...I'll see you guys later." I said and turned the other direction. I didn't know where I was going but before I knew it I found myself in the Astronomy tower. The sky was beautiful. The moon looked as if i could reach out and grab it from the sky and the stars looked like sparkles littering the pitch black background.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I screamed and whipped around, my wand pointed directly at Draco Malfoy's face. My eyes narrowed. "Must you come bother me?" I snapped, wand still raised.

"I didn't know you were up here. I've never seen you before. I come up here a lot. It clears my mind." He replied gently.

I examined him for a while longer before lowering my wand with a large sigh. I turned my back on him and returned to the moon. My breath hitched as i felt his hands in my hair, but i smacked his hands away.

"You have no right to touch me." I growled.

"Hermione. Please listen to me. I miss you-"

I pulled back my palm and swung forward but before I could make contact he caught my wrist and yanked me closer.

"Don't." He hissed.

I glared at him, hatred pumping through my veins, but in my stomach i knew i wanted nothing more than to be close to him.

"Let me go." I spat.

"No."

"Draco, let me g-"

He cut me off with his lips. They were soft and warm, plump and gentle. The kiss was easy, explorative, as if he wasn't sure if I would kick him or not. I wanted to beat him and hex him, but instead I melted into the kiss. His hand snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My hands ran through his hair, tugging it lightly. I felt him trace his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. Our tongues began to dance across eachother and a small moan escaped me. Then I came to my senses.

I pushed him away and gasped for breath. He held on tightly, one hand tangled in my hair, the other at the small of my back. I tried to gather my thoughts but my brain was going a million miles a minutes.

"'Mione." He whispered.

I looked up into those molten pools of silver and found a wildfire behind the ice. It tugged at the strings of my heart and a relaxed slightly.

"Draco, I can't do this." I murmured, pulling out of his arms.

"'Mione, please tell me we'll be able to talk again." His voice was pained, almost as if he was begging me.

I looked at him over my shoulder and nodded briefly. I slept good that night and dreamt of the warmth of my fire meeting his ice.

The next day we started Care of Magical Creatures and all Ron could do on the way down was grill me about where I went last night.

"Listen!" I finally snapped, "It's not always your business where I am and I just wanted to have time alone, okay? SO leave it!" I yelled and stomped off ahead of him and Harry.

"No very pleasant this morning is she?" I heard Ron say. I grunted in exasperation. He was impossible to deal with.

The lesson was shared with the Slytherins and I was trying to be nonchalant, but as I chanced a quick glance at the other House, I was met by silver grey eyes full of amusement. I blushed and he winked. I tried to hide my smile and shook my head.

Hagrid's voice boomed and the lesson began. We all watched as Harry took the first round with Buckbeak. Draco got my attention from across the padlock and raised his eyebrows at me. Oh no. What was he going to do? Harry touched down and before I knew it Draco had strolled out to Buckbeak and said something that the beast didn't like. Buckbeak reared up and in a flash Draco was on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound on his arm.

"Hagrid! You've got to take him to the hospital!" I screamed.

"Lessons over for the day!" Hagrid bellowed and carted off Draco.

Harry, Ron and I headed back up to the castle and I told them I was going to the library to study. However, instead I took a trip to the hospital wing. I peeked in and found it empty except for a bed with Draco. I snuck and and sat down next to the bed. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. I smiled, remembering when I first saw him 3 years ago. I took my finger and traced the back of his large hands. He had long, thin fingers and wide palms. I traced across his wrist and back around his palm.

"'Mione."

I jumped and smiled when I saw him staring down at me. He turned his hand over and grasped my hand and my smile faltered ever so slightly.

"I just wanted to see how you were." I said quietly. He squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"I'm gonna go now..." I stood up and started to leave, but instead I turned and laid a tender kiss on his cold forehead. "Bye, Draco."

Draco got out of the Hospital Wing a week later. We had nothing but glances and hidden smiles for the next two weeks. Finally I received an owl one late night.

_Tomorrow night, Astronomy tower, 7 pm _  
_Can't wait._

I smiled and sighed. I wasn't going to kiss him anymore. That was off limits.

We met that next night and from then on every couple of nights. We didn't talk about last year and the Mudblood incident. We only talked about happy things. Sometimes we would study up there and sometimes we would just sit. But whatever we did it was always wonderful. I loved being with him. It was different than being with Harry, who was my bestfriend but I didn't really talk to about personal things. And it was way different than being with Ron, who I was constantly fighting with. We were currently angry at eachother because he thinks Crookshanks ate his rat. No, with Draco it was different.

We sat on the floor of the Astronomy tower, laughing and discussing random things. He caught my chin in his fingers and paused before brushing his lips ever so gently across mine. I smiled lightly as he pulled back. He was such a tease.

"'Mione I wanted to talk to you." He said in a serious tone.

My smile fell and my brow furrowed. "What do you mean Draco?" My heart was racing. The last time he had said those words, he said we couldn't be friends anymore.

"You know that letter my owl brought you two summers ago after I had spent all break sending you letters?" He asked, picking at the stone floor.

"Yes." I answered hesitantly.

"My father sent that. I got in a lot of trouble for trying to talk to you. And thats also why I called you that awful word last year." He looked as if he was in physical pain and I felt myself wanting to cry for him. I reached up and cupped his face, stroking his smooth cheek.

"Draco, it wasn't you. I understand." I whispered.

"Theres more. My father made Buckbeak go on trial for my arm. He is to be killed tomorrow. I asked Father to spare the beast, that it was my fault for trying to show off but he wouldn't hear any of it."

I was stunned at the news that Buckbeak had been put to death. "D-Draco, I-"

"No, please. I just needed to let you know before you found out from someone else." he whispered.

"Thank you." I answered him, feeling my heart swell for this boy. I knew then it was more than an innocent friendship.

Harry, Ron and I decided to go talk to Hagrid after I told them the news. We thought we would be able to console him a bit. We were crossing the bridge when I heard that familiar voice that filled my stomach with frenzied butterflies. But my smile faltered when I heard the content. I turned the corner and saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle watching the scene below.

"I knew father would get the beast killed if I asked him to. And he said I could mount the ugly thing's head on my bedroom wall." His voice was thick with nastiness and I could picture the sneer disfiguring his perfect face.

"You!" I heard myself scream, "You sick, lying, evil little COCKROACH!" I shrieked, thrusting my wand against his throat. His eyes were huge and fearful. I hope he could see the anger and tears in my eyes. He lied to me, and I believed him, again.

"Hermione, he's not worth it." Ron said.

I slowly decided to lower my wand, never taking my eyes from his. I slowly turned and heard him snicker quietly. Before I could think i swung around and punched him in his nose. Blood gushed and a satisfying crunch met my ears. He ran away, looking back at me as if I had betrayed him.

I hated him. I hated him with every fiber of my being. I would never be caught dead with Draco Malfoy again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I would not allow for a third time. Draco Malfoy was dead to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I finished off third year without even a pang of missing Malfoy. He was the scum of the earth and I needed nothing to do with him. He sent me everything from letters all saying the same thing- I miss you, Listen to me, I need you to understand- to huge bouquets of roses and sweets. Rubbish, all of it. The girls in my dormitory all thought it was very romantic and wanted to know who it was.

"He does seem very sorry, Hermione. Maybe you should forgive him?" Parvarti suggested.

"No I will never forgive him. He is a lying evil rat and I hate him. No amount of flowers or things could change that." I answered harshly.

"Well he's got to be rich. It's like an endless supply of beauty." Lavander said, adjusting a bouquet of peonies- my favorite- that I had kept just because they were so beautiful.

"He could be the richest man in the world and I wouldn't forgive him." I had told them.

And thats how the rest of the school year went and well into the summer. My parents were curious as to who wanted my attention so badly. They interrogated, thinking it was a boyfriend. I assured them that it was someone just trying to get a rise out of me.

Every day there was a new bouquet on the doorstep. Daisys, sunflowers, roses, tulips, orchids. My mother was in heaven and wouldn't allow me to throw any of them away.

"He must love you, dear." She whispered one night before kissing me goodnight.

He didn't love me. He had lied to me multiple times. He had used me and lead me on. That was the farthest thing from love.

The Qudditch World Cup was coming up and I was to go stay with the Weasleys. had gotten tickets for everyone and I was very flattered that he had thought of me, even though quidditch was not a real passion of mine. It was easy enough to understand.

I took my leave from my parent's home and arrived at The Burrow very early the morning of the Tournament. I crept into the kitchen of the tall, crooked house and peeked around.

"Morning, 'Mione." Fred Weasley muttered, coming around the corner in nothing but his undergarmets. I blushed fiercely and gulped, trying to find my voice.

"Morning, Fred. Are we leaving soon." I asked cautiously. He was tall, easily six feet and his body was chiseled, all lean muscle from playing quidditch. His arm's were particularly muscular, being a heart raced as my mind wandered.

"Like what you see?" He asked, a wide grin spread across his face.

I cleared my throat and tried to act nonchalant, "Any girl would, Fred. Did Harry get here last night?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

He examined me for a moment longer and then nodded, sipping his coffee. I turned on my heel and headed upstairs, climbing several sets of steps before finally arriving at Ron's room. I pushed open the door and woke them. Molly fixed breakfast and then we left before the sun was even up. We settled into our tents and prepared to go to the stadium.

Of course, it was just my luck for us to run into Draco. He took my breath away with just a look. When he looked into my eyes it was like a fire ignited in my heart and I just wanted him to pull me against him. He looked at me for a moment to long, trying to relay a message with just his eyes. His father noticed and disgust was clear on his face.

"Come, Draco." His father spat, knocking Draco with his cane.

I turned away from the scene. There was no reason for me to feel sorry for him. Absolutely none. He deserved everything that he got, I tried to tell myself. But I knew deep inside I cared about him far too much.

The tournament began and ended wonderfully. It had been so fun, my adrenaline was still pumping on the way back to camp. But the high was short-lived. Death Eaters made an appearance after the game and burned down to camp. We barely made it out alive, or at least thats how it felt.

Term started with a surprise. We would be joined by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the TriWizard Tournament. Harry got the short end of the stick and got picked to compete. He had been set up to die.

Ron and Harry were not speaking and I refused to choose between the two of them, so I spent most of my time in the Library. Even though the TriWizard tournament was happening, so was school and I had a lot of homework to deal with. One night I was surprised by Viktor Krum.

"May I join you?" He asked, his voice thick with a heavy accent.

It took me a moment to understand what he was saying but I quickly nodded and moved some of my books,

"You are Herminny." He grunted.

"And you're Viktor Krum." I answered.

We fell into a conversation and I found it easier to talk to understand him the more that we talked. We decided to meet in the library every night.

A few weeks after that ice-breaking night we were sitting on the floor in the very back of the library, next to a large stained glass window. I was scribbling down the last four inches of an essay for Snape. My hair was piled on top of my head in a messy bun, with a few waves falling down around my face. I was on my last sentence when I felt Viktor's hand brush back a piece of hair from my face. I looked up into his eyes like black holes and he pulled my face to his.

This kiss was nothing like Draco's. This was hungry and dominating. Viktor's lips pushed harder against mine and they were slightly rough. He pulled me into his lap and I could feel him through my jeans. One of his big, calloused hands was up the back of my shirt, the other squeezing my arse roughly. He slammed his tongue into my mouth, and dominated mine. His hand found my breast and he kneaded it through my bra. I pulled back and pushed his hands off of me. He looked confused, then pulled me against him again.

"Herminny, go to the ball with me?" He asked. I frowned, tempted to say no, but who else would I go with? I nodded and he pulled my face against his again, kissing me hungrily, but stopping quickly. I stood up and started to gather my things but I felt him wraps his arms around me from behind. I could also feel his hard length pressed against my back. "You make me feel crazy." He whispered, nibbling the space behind my ear. I laughed uncomfortably and bade him goodnight.

Before I knew it, it was the night of the Yule Ball. I charmed my hair into a sleek updo with waved tendrils falling elegantly around my face and my dress was a knee-length pink champagne, and strapless. I felt beautiful. I spent extra time on my make up, using charms to make everything perfect. Viktor would be dancing first with the other champions.

I came down the steps of the Great Hall and a hush fell over. Viktor met me at the bottom of the stairs and took my hands with a light kiss. He swept me away and before I knew it we were dancing and he was sweeping me across the dance floor. He spun me and I threw my head back and laughed. Ron looked absolutely disgusted and when I searched the crowd I found my Ice Prince. He looked as though physical pain was being inflicted upon him. Pansy was fawning all over him and I watched him yell and shoo her away. He hated her, he had told me. She ran off crying and a smiled slightly. Thats what she deserved.

The night seemed to drag on and finally I excused myself to the ladies room. On my way back, I stopped and stepped outside. The cool air hit my damp face sending shivers down my back and the breeze lifted my hair leaving it to tickle my neck.

"Krum, huh?" A voice asked, causing me to jump in shock. Draco Malfoy was standing next to me, looking handsome as ever, hands in pockets. I recovered quickly and stepped away from him.

"Yes, Krum. Though it really is none of your concern." I retorted.

He stepped closer again. "Funny. I would have thought it would have been Weasley."

I snorted as I retreated another step. "Yeah right. Not if he was the last boy on earth."

He came closer yet again, but when i stepped back I found myself backed against the railing. He put his hands on both sides of my body, his face dangerously close to mine. He leaned in closer and whispered, "What if I was the last boy on earth?" His lips and breath played against my ear sending shots of adrenaline through my body. My breathing was shallow and I realized his body was now pressed fully against mine. He trailed his lips back across my jaw before finding my lips again.

I couldn't help but melt into him. I wanted every inch of him and I loved his lips. This kiss was more desperate than the first, as if he had been waiting for this his entire life. A growl escaped his throat and pressed himself tighter to me. He nibbled my bottom lip, then sucked it into his mouth gently issuing a moan from me. But then I came to my senses.

I tore my face away from his and tried to push his chest away but he wouldn't budge.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Kissing you." He answered, bemused.

I tried pushing on him again. "You have no right to kiss me, you rat. You lied, used, betrayed me. Let me go." I yelled. When he didn't move I glared up at him and started pummeling his chest with my fists. I was screaming and beating against him. He caught my wrists and I realized tears were streaming down my face.

"Hermione, you're the only person I've never lied to. Never. I lie to everyone else. I lie about who I am, what I believe, about who I care about. Please know that. I was always myself with you, because you've always accepted me for who I am." He whispered, taking a hand and wiping the hot tears away.

"How do I know you're not just lying again? This has happened twice, Draco. Do you understand? I've been through this twice with you. I don't want to do it a third time. I won't, okay?" He tried wrapping his arms around me but shook my head. "I don't know if I can believe you." I whispered. He caught my chin and and pulled it up so he could look into my eyes. He had that wildfire burning behind his Icy pools again.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I would scream it from the top of the highest building if you wanted me to. I love you, do you understand? I've loved you since second year. It's you."

I gasped when he uttered those three words. He pulled my mouth to his and gave him a gentle kiss. "Draco..."

"Shh. Don't say anything right now. I just don't know how else to get you to understand."

I nodded but then realized Viktor was probably missing me. "I've got to go, Draco." I whispered, unwinding my arms from around his neck. He lingered with his arms around me but then reluctantly let me go.

That night Viktor tried to get too far too soon and I told him it wasn't going to work. He was more angry than sad, yelling at my retreating back. The beast had ripped the skirt of my dress for Merlin's sake.

Draco sent me another bouquet of peonies, this one containing a card.

_For my Princess, who ignites the fire in my icy heart._

When the girls in my dorm read it they all squealed.

"Hermione, who is this guy? Does he have a brother?" Parvarti asked, laughing.

"No, no brother." I couldn't stop smiling at the card.

"So you've forgiven him?" Asked Ginny.

"I suppose so. He makes a good case. " I said simply, replacing the card back in the bouquet.

Draco and I were meeting for dinner in the Astronomy tower tonight. He could go in the kitchens and get food from the house elves. They loved him, apparently. I spread out a black blanket on the stone floor and set out plates for the two of us. He came up and emptied the basket. He had acquired a bottle of firewhiskey as well. I was on my third glass and feeling no pain.

"You claim to love me. Is this true, ." I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Future Mrs. Malfoy. I love you."

"How much?"

"Too much." He answered.

This made me frown. "How can you love someone too much?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well. Whenever I see you, my heart swells so much I feel like it's going to explode and my stomach flutters so much I feel like I'm going to be sick. I love you so much I just want to spend every moment holding you close to me just so I can know that you are there. I never want to be away from you. Five minutes is too long. Five seconds is too long before I'm missing you." He said, pulling me close. "I want you every minute, of every hour of everyday for the rest of my life, Hermione. Do you understand?"

I nodded,hooking my legs around him and pulling myself into his lap. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep. Draco Had to carry me back to the common room and he convinced the Fat Lady that he was just taking care of me. I woke up the next day in a chair, with a pounding head and a note around the neck of a tiny bottle.

_Take this, princess. It will take care of that pretty little head of yours._

_Love,_  
_D_

I took the small potion and felt my headache melt away. The days ticked by with me meeting Draco at least 3 times a week in our tower. We danced and kissed and just enjoyed each other's company. We had not agreed on what we were yet, as we were doing this in secret. His father would kill us both. But we were content with just each other for now.

I was sad to see the end of the year come and on the last night we met by the Forbidden Forest.

"I have something to show you." Draco told me, taking my hand and pulling me into the trees. We walked about twenty feet in before he stopped, closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He pulled me after him and before my eyes appeared 20 or more unicorns. They were bright, glowing and beautiful. "Hagrid created this place for them, so that nothing would find them."

"How did you find it?" I asked as I stroked the mane of one that was huge and white.

"Detention with Hagrid. I had to come in here and groom them all."

"Doesn't sound like too awful a detention." I said smiling and he grinned in return.

We walked back up to the castle and kissed goodbye, knowing we wouldn't be able to tomorrow.

"When I write you this summer, please write back. " He pleaded.

"I couldn't live if I didn't."

And we parted ways reluctantly and boarded the train the next day. All I could do was wait to be able to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-**

**OHMYGOODNESS. I'm sorry this one took so long for me to upload. First off, I wasn't able to concentrate and then after I finally got it all down, my computer crashed and I lost this entire chapter. I hope it's as good as I want it to be! Remember to read and review. Thank you to everyone who already has, I love you and you're perfect. (: Review! Thank you guys!**

**~ThatOneGirlBailey**

* * *

I spent my summer at Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and the rest of the Order. It was drastically different than being home with my parents. My house was very white, bright and pristine, while this house was dark, musty and seemingly damp. My parents had taken a summer trip to Australia. I found solace in the vast amount of books that filled the House of Black, though some were entirely too disturbing to read. There were several books on the Superior Purebloods. I had cracked one open, promising myself it wouldn't be that bad. I only made it four chapters in before I had to slam it shut and try not to vomit.

I loved the Weasleys, really I did, but I could only handle so much of them. Ron was entirely too obnoxious and I always felt the urge to scream at him. Ginny was far too abrasive and blunt to speak personally to. Fred and George had their life filled only with their pranks. I couldn't wait for Harry to arrive, because at least I could talk to him.

Draco and I were being cautious of our exchanges. His father was already suspicious that he was up 'to no good'. We went from owling everyday to owling twice a week, and now it had been almost a month since I had heard from him. I hated it. I missed everything about him. Not only his face, his voice, his hands but even his writing, the way it swooped elegantly across the fresh parchment. And he always wrote in an emerald ink. For Slytherin, I supposed.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place 2 weeks before term started. I was pleased but he didn't fill the space in my heart that Draco left. Draco. We were only friends but I knew that it was something more for both of us. He had already confessed his love for me, but we had not taken it farther. It would be silly to do so. Even our friendship had to be a secret, let alone a relationship.

The days slugged by, nearing the start of term. I wondered if Draco would go back to ignoring me like he had most of second year. I wondered if I would see him and he would turn away from me, like a vague memory.

My questions were answered the morning we were to leave for the Hogwarts Express. I was woken by a soft tapping outside the window. I brushed my hair back from my face and opened the window for the beautiful eagle owl that belonged to Draco. I stroked the birds head and fed it a small treat and untied the letter from the birds leg. A small smile played across my lips as I tore open the envelope and sat down on the edge of my bed.

_Princess,_

_Gods, how I've missed you. That beautiful face, your tinkering laugh, those wild waves. But most of all I miss those honey eyes that melt the ice in my veins. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write, but Father took Haran away because he suspected something. Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should make our friendship public. Since my father is no longer a governor of the school, we are safer there. Also, I am tired of sneaking around and only getting to see you in a cold tower late at night. I want to be able to walk to class with you, and study with you in the library. If you object, please let me know.I would understand if you didn't want to be seen with me. But this is just how I feel. Miss you, Mione._

_Love,_  
_Your Prince_

My heart swelled and I clutched the letter to my chest. He still wanted to be around me, even more he wanted people to know about it.

I tore off the last but of unused parchment that I had left and wrote him back;

_Draco,_

_I would love nothing more than to be seen alongside the most handsome boy in all of Hogwarts. I'll try to tame my hair for the occasion. _  
_Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_  
_Mione_

We left for King's Cross and arrived at 10:45. We quickly hugged and kissed goodbye before boarding the train. I was the first to find a compartment and i shoved my trunk up above before plopping down and running my hands through my hair. It fell down to my waist in soft curls and waves. I was slowly learning just haw to tame it with different charms.

The boys filed in and the train began to move. They were sitting there, discussing who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be when suddenly there was a knock on our door and none other than Draco Malfoy poked his head in.

I tried my best to hide my reaction but it had been months since I had seen him. He had grown further and his face was becoming more manly, losing it's boyish shape. His eyes found mine and I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Hermione, may I speak with you please?" He asked gently.

"What for, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

I jumped up, almost a little too quickly. "Sure." I answered, following him out of the compartment. He led me to an empty compartment and after he shut the door and pulled down the blind, he threw his arms around me, picking me up easily and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "Mione." he growled, his voice tickling my shoulder. I pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around him tightly. He swayed in small circles, like we were slow dancing, before finally putting me down gently. "I missed you so much." He murmured.

"I missed you too, Draco." I said, smiling at him. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes! I wanted to see if you would enjoy walking to breakfast with me tomorrow. I figured it was a start, you know?" He asked, playing lightly with my fingers.

"I would love that." He beamed up at me and gathered me in another hug.

"I'll see you at 9, then, in front of the Fat Lady."

I agreed and hugged him goodbye before making my way back to the compartment. As I slid back in, all conversation stopped.

"You're okay? What did that ferret want?" Asked Ron.

"Ronald, I am fine. He was simply telling me a bit that Prefects are supposed to know. And don't call him that."

"Did he call you a Mu-" Ron started.

"Absolutely not. And I am astonished that you would dare utter the word in my presence, you oaf." I spat, anger surging through my body.

I didn't speak to Ron through all of supper. The hat told the houses to band together which made me smile to myself, though I was afraid others wouldn't be as open to the idea as I.

I went to sleep that night full of anxiety for the next day, tossing and turning most of the night and finally slipping into sleep in the early hours of morning.

I got up the next morning and examined myself in the mirror. My body had filled out, becoming slim but curvaceous. My hair was sleek and wavy after I had worked with it a bit and my lashes were thick, long and dark. I smoothed my skirt and approved, then left my room and peeked out of the Fat Lady portrait.

There he was, tall and glorious, waiting for me. He looked up and saw me and a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, you." He said and we started on our way to the Great Hall. Whispers followed but we were much to busy with our own conversations to care. When we entered the Great Hall a hush fell over the room except for my ringing laugh. Draco took my hand and littered it with tender kisses before we went to our respective house tables and took our seats.

There was a lull.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Boomed two voices in unison. Ron and Pansy were both standing up and furiously red in the face.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" I asked, spooning oatmeal into my bowl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLOODY FERRET?"

"Lower your voice for Merlin's sake. And I am friends with him, so I would enjoy it if you wouldn't call him names." I glance across to the Slytherin table just in time to see Pansy run out of the hall crying. I grinned slightly, spreading jam on my toast.

"Your friend? Your FRIEND?! He is a lying, evil snake!" Ron screamed.

"RON!" I yelled, finally getting his attention. "You want to know how long I have been friends with Draco Malfoy? Hm? I have been friends with him since first year. Before I was ever friends with you. He has never lied to me. So you will hush your mouth immediately, or I will hex you to oblivion!" I realized I was screaming, and I had a white knuckle grip on the spread knife. He slowly sat back down.

Ron and I continued our lack of communication through several weeks. Harry couldn't believe that I was friends with Draco, but he just wanted me to be happy. Draco's friends were pretty much disgusted, but Draco didn't care. He was just happy to be able to walk through the halls with me.

One night I told Draco about my idea for Harry to teach a secret Defense Club while sitting by the black lake.

"That's brilliant, Mione! When's he going to do it? And where?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Well, we don't quite know. We still have to have the first meeting. It's at the Hogshead, tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

"Well, can I come?"

I looked up at him in surprise, then found my voice. "Of course, Draco! I didn't know that you would, but yeah definitely. You can walk down there with us." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Hermione. I wanted to talk to you." He said seriously.

"Okay...what is it?" I cautiously replied.

"Voldemort, as you know, is back. My father is a very loyal follower to him and he wants me to pledge to the Death Eaters. But there is nothing I want less. I know that the force fighting against Voldemort is called the Order and I also assume that Potter and You are very close to the people in it. I- I want in the Order." He took a deep breath as he finished, scared to look in my eyes.

"Draco," I started, cupping his face and pulling it up to look into his eyes. "Draco, of course. If that is the path you wish to take, then I will help you."

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Mione."

Dumbledor's Army began and, much to Ron's dismay, Draco fit right in. After spending time with him, almost everyone had realized he wasn't an evil snake after all.

The months rolled by and soon Christmas had come and gone. One morning Draco approached me looking distraught.

"I've been made part of the Inquisitorial Squad." He said to me.

"The what?" I asked, deeply confused.

"The Inquisitorial Squad. It's Umbridge's group of Slytherins that she think's will rat out the DA." He whispered, pulling me away from the groups of people. I pursed my lips in thought, then I smiled up at him.

"Draco, this is perfect! You can be a sort of spy. You can lead her astray when she is close."

"I'll have to miss meetings..." He muttered, clearly upset.

"I'll give you lessons." I replied. He smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You always have all the answers, dont you, Granger?" He said jokingly and I just nodded and laughed with him.

He was able to mislead her for so long, until Marietta opened her big mouth. Then we had to continue on the year learning absolutely nothing. The end of term was nearing and things at Hogwarts were getting out of hand.

When Harry needed to get to the ministry to save Sirius, Draco helped us get away. I thanked him with a chaste kiss that landed lightly on his lips. Ron was furious and that made Draco grin even wider than the kiss had.

When we returned, I was exhausted emotionally, physically and mentally and I fell asleep while Draco held me. I told him that his father had tried to kill me, but had not quite achieved it.

The year ended on a bitter note for Harry after losing Sirius, the only family he had left that loved him.

The journey from Hogwarts was tough, as I knew I wouldn't get to talk to Draco very much, if at all. I sat in a compartment with him, our hands clasped together and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Will you send me letters?" I asked quietly.

"Every chance I get." He answered.

I sat up and looked into his eyes. I used to think that they were all Ice, but now I recognized it was a white-hot fire. I grasped his face and crushed my lips to his. I felt the fire burning through my veins and pumping my heart. I nipped his bottom lip, issuing a growl from him. He pulled me into his lap and tangled a hand in my hair. He released my lips and moved, trailing little kisses across my jaw, down my throat and along my collarbone.

"You're gonna drive me crazy, Granger."

"I sure hope so, Malfoy." I answered, grinning.

It was a bittersweet goodbye, but I knew I would see him again, hopefully before next year. This was the summer I was going to ask for him to join the Order, after all.


End file.
